1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal mold for use in the casting of articles from metals or plastics, as well as to a method of producing such a metal mold.
The metal mold of the invention is suitable for use in such a casting method that melt of metal or plastic is cast into and solidified in a mold cavity conforming with the contour of the article to be obtained, the cavity being formed between two mold parts mechanically assembled together.
The metal mold of the invention is suited particularly to casting of articles from, for example, cast iron, copper alloys, aluminum alloys and so forth, particularly from cast iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use a metal mold made of a copper alloy, in the production of article by casting a melt of metal.
For instance, Japanese patent application Laid-Open Publication No. 91839/82 discloses a casting metal mold made of a copper alloy consisting essentially of at least one of chromium, zirconium and cadmium and the balance substantially cooper. It is stated therein that this metal mold made of the copper alloy can prevent a large temperature gradient from occurring because the temperature difference between the melt-contacting side and the opposite side of the mold wall becomes large owing to a high heat conductivity of this metal mold.
On the other hand, Japanese patent Publication No. 45816/82 discloses a mold material for use in the continuous casting of steel, the material consisting essentially of chromium, zirconium and the balance substantially copper. This literature shows also a mold material of a copper-chromium alloy and a mold material of a copper-zirconium alloy which, according to this literature, are inferior to the mold material of copper-chromium-zirconium alloy in the aspect of useful life of the mold.